


High Hopes

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Seguito di "Alive", ambientato al tempo delle Crociate. Ritroviamo Yusuf e Nicolò in quella tenda nel deserto...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere una Mature e basta, mi sono lasciato trasportare...quindi ho alzato il rating :P

Il calore di un corpo accanto al suo svegliò Nicolò di soprassalto, e la sua mano corse subito alla spada, non trovandola.

Si tirò su, completamente nudo, e solo allora si rese conto di essere in una tenda, e che accanto a lui c'era Yusuf, che ancora dormiva.  
Tornò a sedersi e rimase a fissarlo: i ricciolini scuri ricadevano morbidi sulla fronte, gli occhi chiusi, le lunghe ciglia, tutto lo incuriosiva.

"Smettila di guardarmi..."

Nicolò arrossì e si scostò, ma non poté andarsene, perché Yusuf lo teneva per un polso.

"Che è successo prima?"  
"Prima quando?"  
"Ti ho sentito alzarti di colpo, cercavi la spada forse?"  
"E se anche fosse?"

L'uomo lo tirò leggermente verso di sé, e il giovane lo assecondò.

"Il mio codice d'onore mi imporrebbe di consegnarti, o ucciderti. E non posso ucciderti..."  
"Quindi devi consegnarmi..." sospirò Nicolò rassegnato, facendo per ritirare la mano, ma Yusuf non lo lasciò andare.  
"Non ho la minima intenzione di consegnarti, Nicolò..."

Il giovane uomo non rispose, il suo nome pronunciato dal moro aveva un suono dolce e gentile.

"Hai paura di me?"  
"Perché, dovrei?"  
"Uhm...forse non per il motivo che pensi..."  
"In che senso..." ma capì subito di cosa stava parlando, quando percepì le dita lunghe e affusolate di Yusuf risalire lungo il braccio, lungo una delle sue vene.

"Che cosa...vuoi...da me...?"  
"Tu cosa vuoi, Nicolò?"  
"Non chiamarmi per nome..."  
"Perché?" chiese Yusuf, mentre ormai erano talmente vicini da respirare la stessa aria.  
"Ho paura..."  
"L'hai ammesso..."  
"Di lasciarmi andare, e di fare qualcosa di cui potremmo pentirci...Specie io..."  
"Sei per caso un prete?"

Nicolò non rispose, il silenzio era una risposta sufficiente.

"Nicolò, siamo soli. Nessuna di quelle persone, né da parte mia né da parte tua, sanno, o possono sapere cosa siamo diventati. Siamo soli..."  
"Ma lo saprei io...e...io sono..."  
"Vergine?"

Il giovane annuì, mordendosi il labbro.

"Tu mi desideri, lo vedo, l'ho percepito...mi sto sbagliando?"  
"No..." la risposta arrivò sofferta, ma ben percepibile.

Yusuf lo prese tra le braccia, facendolo sedere sulle sue gambe, in braccio.  
Gli accarezzava la schiena, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, e di farlo abituare al suo tocco e alla sua presenza.

"Hai le mani così calde..."  
"Tu sei appena tiepido, se me lo permetterai ti scalderò..."  
"Perché le tue parole mi emozionano così?" sospirò Nicolò, lasciandolo fare.

Il moro si sdraiò, tirandosi dietro il giovane, che si stese sul suo corpo, caldo e bronzeo.  
Lo lasciò fare, e si sentì esplorare con le mani e le dita.  
Ansimò leggermente quando l'altro gli baciò l'incavo del collo.  
Gli prese la testa tra le mani, sospirando.

"Stai tremando...Nicolò..."  
"Sto bene...solo che non...nessuno mi ha mai baciato così..."  
"Sono felice di essere io il primo allora..."

Continuarono a baciarsi, a volte dolcemente, a volte approfondendo l'intreccio delle lingue.

"Sei fantastico..."  
"Hai mai fatto sesso con un uomo prima?"  
"No, te l'ho detto sono vergine..."  
"Bhe anche io, con un uomo. Però ho fatto sesso con una donna... con diverse a dire il vero..." rispose Yusuf e sorrise ghignando alla reazione di Nicolò.  
"Io sono proprio...vergine..."  
"Uhm...mai toccato prima eh...interessante..." e allungò la mano ad artigliargli il fianco, scendendo poi a prendere una delle due natiche , stringendo appena e facendolo ansimare ad alta voce.

"Adoro sentirti gemere così...mi fai eccitare da morire..."  
"Allora non fermarti...Yusuf..." gemette ancora, mentre l'altro afferrava l'altra natica, stringendo entrambe e continuando l'esplorazione.

Dopo diversi minuti, Yusuf tirò su la testa dal collo di Nicolò, e incatenò lo sguardo al suo, liquido.  
Gli guardò le labbra, e di nuovo negli occhi. Quei pozzi azzurri lo chiamavano come la voce delle sirene.

Si baciarono con passione, intrecciando le lingue, petto contro petto, le loro intimità si sfregavano, facendo inturgidire entrambi i membri, provocando in entrambi gemiti di desiderio.

Quando si staccarono, Nicolò abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
Yusuf risollevò il mento dell'uomo.

"Guardami...non staccare il tuo sguardo dal mio...farò piano, promesso...ti desidero Nicolò, tanto..."  
"Sono qui..."

Lo prese per il fianco, facendolo stendere, di fatto scambiandosi posizione, cominciando poi a baciarlo e leccarlo dal collo, scendendo verso i pettorali, mordicchiando i capezzoli pieni del compagno di letto.

Nicolò intrecciò le dita tra i suoi capelli e quando l'altro raggiunse la sua intimità, lo spinse, di fatto dandogli il permesso, contro il proprio membro rigido e pulsante.  
L'altro lo prese in bocca, succhiandolo con avidità, facendo emettere al crociato genovese una serie di gemiti e imprecazioni nella sua lingua madre.

\---

"Nicolò..."

Il ragazzo si tirò su, incrociando lo sguardo a quello scuro del compagno.  
Sorrise, tranquillo. Rilassato. Appagato.

"Sei stato fantastico..."  
"Io non ho parole che descrivano quello che è stato e come è stato..."

Yusuf sorrise, stringendo l'abbraccio intorno al corpo sudato e ancora scosso dai brividi di piacere del giovane.

"Che cosa hai detto prima?"  
"Prima quando?"  
"Quando te l'ho preso in bocca, mentre succhiavo...dai lo sai quando..."

Nicolò ridacchiò, accarezzando la fronte e i capelli dell'altro.

"Niente di che...imprecazioni in genovese"  
"Dolore?"

Il giovane crociato, preso tra le dita il mento del moro, gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio, leccandogli la lingua e intrecciandola alla sua.

"Direi che la risposta è eloquente..."  
"Direi anche io...Riposiamo un po'?"  
"Non vuoi farti un bagno?"

Risero entrambi, e mano nella mano si diressero alla pozza, entrando insieme e baciandosi ancora, sotto il caldo sole del deserto che aveva accolto il loro amore, portando lontano i loro gemiti di piacere.


End file.
